Alpha SAT
by picc.lover
Summary: So, it's a one-shot alphabet thingy! The idea is cute, don't judge.
1. Chapter 1

** So, I got this idea from Animegod 197 from Sym-Bionic Titan, so thank you, but I'm doing it a tad different. Alphabet challenge: SAT style. So, first up is A, duh, I hope you enjoy. Without further wait, here is the letter 'A'**.

Ambivalent (adjective): feeling both positive and negative emotions about something.

He left for _her_ again, Kikyo. I understand that they had something a while back, but that was 50 years ago, even though he was asleep for it. He's been awake for a while now, so shouldn't the healing have started by now.

I look over at the tree tops where her soul collectors were soaring above the leaves. Sure, I could follow them, but I don't want to invade his business.

I look over to Sango who is looking at me with a look of sympathy, but I'm not in the mood for her sympathy, for anyone's sympathy for that matter.

"Kagome, are you alright? You've been awfully silent since he left, everything okay?" She glanced over at Miroku, who is also looking at me with sympathy.

I gave her an encouraging smile. "I'm fine. How's Kilala from that last battle?" Kilala had gotten a large cut on her right hind leg.

She looked a bit relieved. "She's doing much better, thanks to your remedies from your era." She nodded in thanks, and I did the same.

I brought my hands up behind my back and stretched while looking up at the stars and then stood. "I'm going for a short walk, I should be back soon." Without listening for their reaction, I turned the opposite way that InuYasha went, and tried not to fall on my face.

I thought about InuYasha and Kikyo, about how much love there was, and how they were stronger people because they loved each other. Thinking back on a Madea movie, Madea's Family Reunion, when the older generation was talking to Lisa about her marriage to Carlos. One spoke of a love so strong that he could read her mind and when she'd open her mouth to say something, he'd say the very thing she was about to tell him. I wonder if their love was that strong, and sometimes if my love for him is strong enough to keep him with me even after we defeat Naraku.

I eventually stopped by a random tree stump and sat down on it, hugging my knees to my chest. When we killed Naraku, what would happen to me? Would time allow me to keep traveling back and forth between the eras, or will I have to choose? If I have to choose, which would be better for me? say goodbye to my family, or say goodbye to the man I love?

Before I could ponder more on this, InuYasha's face appeared in front of mine, about a foot away, but I didn't show being startled.

"Sango said you went out for a walk. She was unhappy with me, as was Miroku." He sounded dejected, like he always does after he comes back from talking to her. "They're mad at me and worried for you." He looked at the ground. He was sitting down cross-legged.

"I know." I say, hiding what I was thinking about, but I couldn't fool him.

"You were thinking about something, what was it? Be honest with me."

I sighed. "I was thinking about when we kill Naraku."

He froze but recovered. "What about it?"

"If I'll be able to go back and forth after I do what I was sent here to do in the first place, and if I have to choose, which one. I didn't get a chance to think about it because you got here."

"Well, think about it now. What would you choose?"

"I don't know. I love my mother and gramps and Sota, but I love Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala and you too, and I want all of you in my life." I put my chin in my hand and sighed.

It was a while before he spoke again. "I don't want to make you have to choose between me and your family. You should go over to that side of the well and stay there. I know the pain I'm putting you through with these Kikyo visits, and I don't see it getting better in the near future, and I don't want to run you off from your own friends." He looked down.

"InuYasha, do you think I don't like the fact that you and Kikyo were in love? Because I'm glad you and Kikyo loved each other with a love so strong it lasted for fifty years. It made you who you are today, and I'm glad because of it. I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. If you don't want to see me anymore, just tell me and I'll leave."

He looked up. "You would stay with me even though I put you through this pain? On a regular basis?"

I smiled at him. "Yes, I would stay with you."

He smiled and stood, holding out his hand for me. I took it and he gently pulled me to my feet. As we walked in silence, I realized something: I might not like it when he leaves me, but I'm glad he does, or else he wouldn't get to see her anymore.

**The end. Yeah, I'd originally planned to use a different word, but then I got SAT flashcards out, and I couldn't control myself. Anyway, next time, the letter is 'B'. Until next time. :)**


	2. Letter B

**It's B time! The word won't be used in the story, but the concept. SOME of the words might be used, but not all the time. Here we go! I don't own InuYasha.**

Bellicose (adjective): eager to fight.

I grunted at the demon swiped Tetsuiga out of my hands. Stupid ass. He doesn't even have a jewel shard, but he smelled Kagome, and nothing, and I mean _nothing_, is going to hurt her.

"Half demon, give me the girl!"

"You'll have to kill me before I let you have her!" I ran at the demon again and swung my sword, but he moved out of the way and ran at Kagome and I chased after him, but Kagome was ahead of me.

Sango had given her a knife, and she threw it with skill, hitting the demon in the stomach. Now, the knife wasn't that big, so she had an arrow all ready to fire it, and she did. The spiritual power of her arrow stunned the demon, and do you know what she did next?

She ran at the demon and started fist-fighting it.

She jumped on its back and put the thing in a choke hold. The only think Sango, Miroku and I could do was just watch dumbfounded at this sudden show of fighting skill. The demon, when he came out of his shock, threw her off, and she rolled on the ground.

"Wench! If you wish to live come with me!" The demon started to run at her, but she was up on her feet, and stayed still until the last minute, and tripped the demon. She jumped on his back when he fell, and grabbed an arrow and stabbed him in the back of the neck.

"Tell _me_ if I wish to live I'd follow you, I think not." She got up off the demon and sauntered back over to us. "Did I do it right Sango?"

I looked over at Sango with a look of mixed shock and rage. She taught Kagome to fight? That made me happy but angry. Didn't I protect her enough? Sure when Menomaru and I fought I couldn't protect her and then he was able to posses her and almost killed me, but still! But there was the time with the panther demon tribe who fought me and I couldn't save her from being taken. Maybe I couldn't when Koga kidnapped her either.

Well damn. No wonder she wanted to learn to fight. I suck at protecting her, don't I. "Kagome, you asked Sango to teach you to fight?" asked softly, but still loud enough for everyone to hear me. Miroku looked over to me with a look of distain. The hell did I do?

"Yes, InuYasha, she asked both me _and_ Miroku to help her fight." Sango was glaring at me too! Kagome wasn't even looking at me, but at the ground under her. Where her leg was bleeding from where the demon knocked her off of him.

I waited for three seconds before speaking. "What?" I _wanted_ Kagome to answer, but Miroku did for her.

"When you leave, who do you think Naraku will come for? If he ever found out when you left to go see Kikyo, what do you think he'd do? You know that without you we have no chance, right?"

"When he sends his poisonous insects, Miroku can't fight to his best. When he sends Kagra I get busy with her deflecting my Hiraikotsu with Kilala with me. If he only sends those two, we'll be fine, maybe. But what do you think would happen if he sent Kanna?"

Why was Sango bringing what-ifs into this? It ain't going to happen, so why bother. "When he doesn't, let me know, and you training her will go to waste." I said.

Kagome turned to me. "InuYasha, it wasn't even their idea, it was mine. I'm done being helpless. Did you see what I was doing over there? Of course you did, you couldn't stop staring at me. That felt _good_. Sango and Miroku didn't mind because of the example Sango provided, but I wanted to learn to fight for _me_."

We just looked at each other for a few moments. I understand now why she would want to fight. I nodded and walked their way, but one thing was still burning in my mind. "Hey, if Sango and Miroku trained you, how come they were just starin' at you too?"

Kagome answered. "Because they didn't know I'd be so eager to fight after just three lessons." She smiled, and she, Miroku and Sango left me, along with Kilala, and I followed, feeling better about why she wants to fight.

**Thu end. When I watch the show, I sometimes yell at Kagome for not shooting an arrow, but then sometimes I realize that she doesn't have her bow with her. My DVR deleted 90 of my 95 episodes that I had on it. I'm ready to thow (I meant to leave the r out) it out the window. I found a great word for 'J'. Anyway, bye!**


	3. Letter C

** I'm still going in order of the alphabet, so I'm not doing 'J' right now. Anyway, here comes 'C'. Now, I couldn't decide which word I wanted to use when I was going through the words, so I want to find out how I could use both.**

Conventional (adjective): Adhering to the accepted standards of conduct or taste.

Curmudgeon (noun): A bad-tempered, cranky person.

"Damn it Kagome, You ain't going home!"

I sighed at him for about the sixth time today and it wasn't even nine. "Why this time, InuYasha?" I'd heard it all before: this is the worst time for you to leave, we're so close to finding Naraku, you can't just bail out when we're this close to finding him and killing him. Blah, blah.

"This is the _worst_ time for you to leave! We are so close to finding Naraku it isn't funny. You can't just up and leave when we're so close to finding him."

I rolled my eyes. "InuYasha do you want this to end the way it normally does?" I jutted my hip out to the side and crossed my arms.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. "Fine. You get _ONE DAY_ to do whatever it is you do there." He angled his chin up higher, thinking he'd done something. He didn't even listen to me when I told him I was going beck for two or three hours to go get medicine, food and stuff like that. I'd stopped carrying the yellow bag because it's huge and unnecessary.

"I'll see you later." I turned around and walked off to the well I'd first come out of. I took the light blue bag and jumped down the well. I changed bags when I stopped carrying crayons and other stuff that wasn't needed. Shippo left his crayons at Kaede's hut now.

The blue light enveloped me and I popped out of the other side and climbed up. I wasn't going to school today, obviously, so I went in my room and changed into a yellow dress (the one she wore when she went on that date with Hojo) and went out the door with my purse over my shoulder.

When I got to the store my first reaction was to look around and try to find some jewel shards, but I wasn't back in InuYasha's time, so I had to act like I normally would in a regular society.

I thought back on the villages we passed through on our journey to find all the shards. The people all knew each other, and there was mostly always an air of peacefulness there, and it was great. Here, there is an air of business and rush, where no one has time to talk or be friendly or stop to talk the way the people did in InuYasha's era.

In one of the isles, I saw someone from my school, a boy named Ichijo. He looked like he didn't want to be there with his mom, so I went up to start a conversation, which isn't how things are done in this time period.

"Hi Ichijo, how are you?"

He turned his head, clearly startled that someone was speaking to him. "Hey, do I know you? Wait, I _do_ know you. You're Higurashi Kagome, aren't you? How are you feeling?"

I smiled. "Much better, thank you. Shouldn't you be at school?"

He laughed. "You must be high on drugs, Higurashi Kagome. It's Saturday." He laughed some more.

I laughed along with him. "All the days just seem to mush together when you're sick. And please, just Kagome." A boy calling a girl by just her first name wasn't something that was done in this time, at least if you didn't know the girl that well.

"I can just imagine what it's like to be that sick."

"It isn't fun. It feels like you can't do anything. When my mom isn't there, Sota is at school, and gramps is out, I _still_ have someone to take care of me."

"That's nice."

"He's a little crazy though, comes up with the strangest cures for illnesses, but they work. I remember when I had a nasty cold, he came by with some sort of potion that cured it in twelve hours. To this _day_, I do not know what was in it because Sota told him not to tell me."

We both laughed and his mom called for him to leave. "It was nice talking to you, Kagome. Get better. Why are you out today?"

"I was able to move and get out of the house, so I thought 'why not'. I'll see you when I get back." I smiled and waved, and we parted. I wonder why people here don't do that more often. I got new supplies and some small packages of nuts and dried fruit and went back home. I took a fast shower, _shower_, and got into my school uniform.

I like InuYasha's era much better. Here, it feels like I don't fit in much because of the way people did things in the feudal era. I didn't conform to the normal standard of society anymore, but I'm glad I didn't. It feels nicer to talk to people I don't know as well.

I jumped back in the well, and hopped out the other side, finding a cranky InuYasha.

"What are you doing all mopey and stuff?" I flung my legs over the side.

His head shot up. "Kagome? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow."

"If you had listened to me when I first asked you, you would've known I only said I'd be gone for two or three hours." I gestured to my newly filled backpack. "We needed more medicine, so I went home and got some more."

He looked shocked. "Oh, I didn't hear that." He stuttered a little, which was cute because you don't _ever_ hear InuYasha stutter.

I think I like it better here because society won't hate me for talking to people I don't know well, or letting boys call me by my first name.

**Not as good, but I'm ****_still_**** tired. I don't know why, but summer wrecks me. It just kills meh. Anyway, I'll see you guys later!**


	4. Letter D

** Welcome to the letter D. I still want to get to J. :) Anyways, I don't own InuYasha.**

Deprecate (verb): to express earnest disapproval of.

I know InuYasha hates it when I talk to Koga, but Koga won't ever just shut up when he finds me. I know that if I complement him a lot, he will just go away.

So, as you can probably tell, Koga came by today. I just said hi and InuYasha went off the deep end.

"I'll come back for you later Kagome, when I have Naraku's head for you as a wedding present." And just like that, Koga was gone, taking Ginta and Hakaku with him.

InuYasha's back was facing my front, and I prepared myself for his wrath, but I was _not_ ready for him to take me and jump into a tree close by.

"InuYasha?"

"Kagome, why do you flirt with Koga?" He asked, his voice sounding so sad.

"I don't."

He snorted. "Like hell you don't! I see your eyes do that sparkle thing they do, just like-" He just stopped short.

"Just like what?" I knew what he was going to say. My eyes light up just like when I see Miroku or Sango. Meaning, my eyes light up when he's around because he's my friend. "Just like they do with Sango?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah." He looked embarrassed and turned away from me.

"It's okay InuYasha." I gave him a warm smile.

All of a sudden the sky turned dark and the air got cold. Around the tree InuYasha brought us to had a silver barrier around it. I knew right away what was happening.

Kikyo.

We saw her soul collectors at the same time. They picked InuYasha up and floated him to the ground. One of them came up and pushed me off the limb, but I caught myself, and I thought I heard it say 'sorry' before it did it.

So, I was there just 'hanging' out by my arms, feet dangling, but I could hear InuYasha and Kikyo speaking, so I stayed there, with some difficulty.

"Kikyo?" InuYasha should just get used to seeing her at random.

"InuYasha, how have you been doing?" Kikyo sounded too pleasant.

"I-I'm fine. How have you been?"

"I have news of Naraku."

"What is it?" He sounded more alert.

"He will come for me soon, and then he will try to get my reincarnation, Kagome. You must help me first, before her."

I nearly fell out of the tree when I heard that. I understand why though, if he'll come for her first. "Why?" If _I_ could figure it out, why can't he?

"Because he'll come for me first."

"I want to protect both of you. Why can't I do it at the same time?"

She sighed. "He will try to separate us first, we must stay together." I couldn't look down for fear that I might fall out of the tree and land on someone down there, so I looked up, but I could tell she was hugging him. "Don't you want me to live InuYasha?"

They were silent for a while, so I _had_ to see what they were doing. I looked down and almost fell when I saw them, just embracing each other. It was a sad sight, like sad, not pathetic.

"I do, you know I do, but I also want _her_ to live." Has he forgotten that I'm up in the tree that's _right above where he's standing_?

"I am aware, for you love her more than me."

"No I don't Kikyo."

I would've fallen if the soul collector that pushed me hadn't caught me by the ankle. The bad part is he went up to the edge of the barrier, where I could see Sango and Miroku, and the could see me and the thing that held me. I was upside down, but I had shorts on today. I waved my arms franticly to get their attention, and they saw me. So Kikyo wanted those two to see them.

Sango sent Kilala up to get me, but the barrier shot out at her, and she couldn't get to me. Then Miroku went up on Kilala, but when he jumped out, the barrier shocked him and he fell back onto Kilala. Sango even threw her weapon at the barrier, but it deflected it. It didn't hit her though, thank God, but it would've if Miroku hadn't shoved her out of the way. Neither of them got hurt.

I looked back down at them, and smiled, letting them know that I'd be fine when Kikyo left.

Which would be soon, because I felt the soul collector whisper to me 'sorry' again, and its grip loosened on my ankle, making me fall closer to the ground. My eyes went wide, and Sango and Miroku noticed what was happening and they ran to the barrier, but she wouldn't let them inside to save me. Kikyo says _Naraku_ is after me, but look where _I_ am right now.

If at all possible, the soul collector floated higher to the top of the barrier and its grip kept getting lose. Finally, when I saw Kikyo walk out, when I thought the soul collector was going to drop me, it tightened its grip on me, and it followed her.

I began to scream out to Sango and Miroku, hoping that they'd run around the other side, but InuYasha came out of the barrier in a hurry, only to find that Miroku was coming after me, thank God someone was.

When we were out of the barrier, Kikyo was far ahead, but turned and when she realized the soul collector was outside the barrier, she glared at it, not me.

"You were supposed to drop her once InuYasha was _out of_ the barrier so he couldn't save her in time."

The soul collector said 'sorry' once more, and dropped me, but Miroku caught me just in time. "Have a nice free-fall?" He asked me as a joke.

I laughed. "Yeah, I think the seat belts could be a little tighter though." I'd told Miroku what seat belts were in my time, and we laughed at my joke. "No, really though, I'm good."

He looked down hard at me. "What were Kikyo and InuYasha talking about?"

"She said something about Naraku coming for both of us and she wants him to protect her and not me." I shrugged as he started walking with me still in his arms. "You can put me down."

He raised a brow at me. "You sure?"

"I think so." He put me down, I was shaky as I'll get out at first, but with Miroku's arm around my waist I was able to walk to where Sango was waiting with worried eyes. Don't worry, Miroku kept his hands to himself, but I was also leaning on him pretty hard.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled my name and ran over to us. InuYasha was behind Kilala, not by his own will, but by Kilala's will. No one wanted him to get to me just yet.

When Sango reached us, she took Miroku's place. "She's really shaky, but I caught her before she hit the ground. Kikyo wanted her to die, so she wanted the soul collector to wait for InuYasha to leave the barrier so no one could save her. She was saved only by the mercy of the soul collector."

I could feel Sango's rage. "I'll kill her."

"You can't, she's already dead." I said, and they laughed a little.

"If she were to hold water in her hands, and someone pushed her into a fire, do you think the water would boil but that she wouldn't be hurt?" Miroku and Sango were just standing there making jokes.

"Funny guys, but that's enough. She has her reasons for doing what she does. I'm alive because of her soul collector, but even more so because of Miroku, so let's move away from it." I said to them, knowing InuYasha had heard every word they'd said about Kikyo.

Sango looked at me hard. "Fine, but only because you're weak. The soul collector probably took some of your energy, you're still leaning on me a little."

"No way, the adrenaline just hasn't gone down yet. You try being held up by your FOOT for a while, then falling to your planned death." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, you were upside down for a while, weren't you?" Asked Miroku. The tone was still light between us.

"Can I come over there now?" InuYasha yelled from behind Kilala.

"Nope. But we need Kilala here though. Miroku, run back with InuYasha, we need to get Kagome to Kaede's hut."

I rolled my eyes at Sango. "Sango, I'll be fine."

Kilala flew over to us anyway, but Sango jumped on quickly, because InuYasha was coming after us, or me I should say.

We flew to Kaede's hut, and she greeted us outside. "Kagome, I know what my sister has done to ye. How are ye feeling?" I love Kaede.

I smiled at her. "Much better now that I can put my feet on the ground." She laughed a little.

"Well, I don't know why they brought ye here if ye feel better."

I sighed. "Sango's a big sister, and she can't help but worry."

"Yes, I see. Where are Miroku and InuYasha?"

"I don't know where they are. I know InuYasha was coming after us when we left, and that Miroku stayed behind, but I don't know where they got to."

"Help me lady Kagome!" Miroku was running with his hands up in the air. "Help me Sango, my lovely! Somebody, HELP ME!" InuYasha came into sight, and he was after Miroku.

"Sit!" I yelled and InuYasha went buzzing towards the ground. Miroku finally got to where I was. "Thank you so much lady Kagome." Miroku was out of breath.

"It's okay Miroku. A life for a life." (**Copyright Mulan, Shang said it when Chi-Foo said something about laws and he was supposed to kill her.**)

Miroku, Sango and Kilala got in a line in front of me, standing in a protective stance in front of me. "What?" I wondered why they were doing this. InuYasha wasn't turning into a full demon.

InuYasha walked up to where they were blocking me, his strides angry. "Move. I'm not going to hurt her."

"Even though you would've let her die?" Sango yelled at him.

"I would NEVER let her die!"

"Really? You just forgot her when Kikyo's soul collectors carried you down. You didn't even _ask_ what happened to her, or even look up in the tree you were _in_ to see if she was there. Kikyo made a small screen for us to see what you and her were doing, so we know that you didn't bother with Kagome." It was Miroku's turn to yell at him now.

Kilala barred her fangs at him. "Guys, it's fine."

Shippo turned to yell at me now. "No, Kagome, it isn't. If you hadn't waved your arms in the air, Miroku wouldn't have known to come to your rescue, and you could be dead right now!" InuYasha flinched when Shippo said 'you could be dead right now'.

"That's right InuYasha, flinch when you hear that, and know that _it's your fault_ it happened." Sango wasn't letting him off easy, and neither was Miroku.

"Enough. I'm lucky that Miroku was there yes, but enough of this. All of you out of the way." I commanded them to move and let me see him. "No one has asked me how _I_ feel about this. I don't care that Kikyo wants me dead. I've known that she wants me dead for some time now." They backed out of the way and let me see InuYasha. He looked pissed, but his face went soft when he saw me.

"Kagome?"

"I'm fine, you're fine, everyone is fine. This is over. I might not _like_ it that you left me for dead, but I'll live with it, key word there being _live_. Now then, we're going to continue searching for the shards. InuYasha, do you think what Kikyo said is true about Naraku?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well, we'll just have to be extra careful when we go about now, won't we?" They all looked shocked. It wasn't dark, so we should be able to leave now. "Let's go."

I walked past all of them. "Kagome?" InuYasha said my name with hesitation. "Will-will you ride with me?" InuYasha sounded afraid of rejection.

I turned around with a smile on my face, and his eyes relaxed a bit. "Sure." He smiled brightly and turned around and offered his back to me and I jumped on like nothing ever happened.

**So, I went to a marching camp just three or four days ago, and LOVED IT! So, what letter comes after this one? Haha! See you guys next time.**


	5. Letter E

**So when I asked you guys what letter was next, I really wasn't kidding. I forgot what letter I was on, but I went back and looked, and now we're on 'E'. So, have fun reading, enjoy, and review!**

Evanescent (adjective): vanishing; fading away.

I let her go home, just for a day.

But now she seems to be fading away.

If my memory serves me right,

She'll be back home tonight.

She belongs here, right by my side,

Because by our hearts, we are tied.

She was once in my past,

As a different girl, lost to a mask.

Now to me, she does beckon,

In my heart, Kagome comes first, not second.

Koga tires to steal her away,

But she will always be mine at the end of the day.

So this missing feeling I get when she is gone,

When she is away, for so long,

Will be fading into the forgotten ago,

When she is with me while I look for tomorrow.

** That was the worst poem I have ****_EVER_**** written in my entire life. The word fits in because the feeling of him missing her when she goes home is faded. So, next letter is 'F'. Four more and I get to my 'J'!**


End file.
